I will fight beside you
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: Hiccup is out one night with the other riders and a boa somehow ties around him. As the teens try to help him, the boa only gets tighter. Hiccup then loses his life but Toothless says otherwise. Hiccup wakes up the next day and finds out that Toothless is the one responsible for him being alive. Join the gang as they learn not only dragon secrets but also who killed Hiccup!


I will fight beside you

Hiccup's P.O.V:

_I was out with my friends and their dragons doing a lesson like every night as normal. Even if my father now knows about dragon flight club, which technically doesn't exist in some terms, we've given up on trying to explain it to the twins. So, I return to my lesson…_

"Okay, now what does the lava trail mean?" I ask the others.

"Oh that's easy. It comes from a lava blaster. Its lava helps keep the volcano dormant till it needs to wake up." Fishlegs answered.

"Correct - as usual. . . but please remember Fishlegs we have other trainers here too." I sigh.

"Sorry Hiccup, I know I shouldn't shout out but I just can't help it." Fishlegs apologized.

"It's okay Fishlegs, I know you know this stuff." I say.

He smiles at me.

"Thanks Hiccup." Fishlegs said.

"No problem legs." I say. "Let's head back. It's getting really late and we'll need our energy for tomorrow." I say as I walk toward Toothless.

*whoosh* I fell to the ground hard when I tried to move. I was binded by a boa.

_But…who threw it? I thought._

"Hiccup!" I heard Astrid cry as she ran over to me. "Legs, lout cut his bines!"

They did as they were told but the boa wouldn't break.

I struggled again and cried out in pain as the boa cut at my skin, dying my green tunic crimson red - the color of blood.

_RRR why won't my bines break? I thought._

_Toothless nudged me and I could only look at him with sorrow. If I couldn't break free of my binds, he'd lose his flight. Not that I haven't taught anyone how to fly on Toothless, it's just that I'm the only family he has left. Maybe it's his guilt that makes him want to protect me from harm because he must feel bad that he couldn't protect the night furies. I gritted my teeth again as the boa tightened more around my body. Tears formed in my eyes. I felt my warm blood start to drip from the cuts on my body. If the boa gets any tighter it's going to make my lungs collapse and I'll be dead. I looked around at my friends, all of them human and dragon. My eyes rested on both Astrid and Toothless' worried faces. I forced a small smile. _

"I-I'm s-sorry but you can't save me. The boa's already killing m-me. I-I can't escape. Astrid, promise me you'll take care of Toothless for me." I say weakly. _My eyes flutter and the outside of my vision starts to turn black._

Astrid's eyes widen in horror. "No Hiccup! Stay awake! Please stay awake!"_ She told me. Her voice now sounded like she was miles away from me._

"I-can't." I whispered._ My eyes closed. Then something strong bit me in the shoulder. My eyes flew open but I saw only nothingness. I heard, however, faint screams of my friends, yelling at Toothless to let me go. Why are they yelling at Toothless? I thought. Then the pain disappeared and I was once again on the ground. Though this time my eyes were open, I stared at nothing._

_Astrid's P.O.V:_

_I watched as Hiccup's emerald green eyes closed and he took his last breath before dying. Toothless ran and bit into Hiccup's shoulder. We screamed at him. What the hell was he thinking?! We stayed on the island that night. No matter what, Toothless slept by Hiccup's body. Maybe he did so because he thought something might happen and Hiccup would be okay in the morning. That's what I think, at least, based on his aura. I could no longer read or see my lover's aura for now he is with his mother. We searched all over the island to see who had thrown the boa but we found no one. It was just us on the island._

__Next morning__

_Still in Astrid's P.O.V:_

_I awoke to a moan. I looked over to see Toothless nudging Hiccup and ruffling his hair. _"W-what are you doing? Toothless, he's not going to wake up, you know that right?" I say._ In return I get a snarl. _"Okay fine, be that way you useless reptile!" I say out of annoyance.

_That's when I realize Hiccup's chest is rising and falling slowly. _"N-no way! Ah guys, wake up! You really all need to see this!" I say. _Everyone gasped at what they saw. The ropes were burned off of Hiccup's body and he was sleeping peacefully. _"H-hiccup?" I asked_. Weird. If he's alive then where's his aura? _

_Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he gripped his head in pain. He gritted his teeth. _"Oh w-what happened? Aren't I supposed to be dead?" He asked.

_I was speechless. I ran to him and tried to hug him but I went right thought his body. Everyone gasped._

"No…I-I'm a-a g-ghost." He stuttered.

_Hiccup's P.O.V:_

_I'm a ghost! A freaking ghost! I can't believe I'm an embodied spirit! How in Hel's name does that happen? I mean seriously! I thought angrily._

"Well, you'll only be this way for a few hours before you get your new body for your spirit, Hiccup," purred a voice.

_My head instantly snapped to face the dragon that sat not far from me, now that I had woken up … well, sort of._

"Toothless were you talking to me just now?" I asked.

_Toothless smiled at me. _"Yes I was Hiccup." Toothless purred.

_Okay I'm dead, then I'm alive, and trapped in my soulless body, and now I can hear my dragon talking to me! Could the day get any worse than it already is?_

"Okay, explanations now!" I snarled. _I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. _"Did I just _freaking_ snarl?" I asked.

_Toothless kept his smile and nodded._

_I had no idea what had happened, but I was dead now. So, at the moment I can be as stupid as I want to be. But h-how can everyone see me if I'm dead? I wondered._

"Well, for starters, your human form as it was will disappear tonight at midnight. Then you'll have a new body. I guess what you're about to hear will make you want to kill me," Toothless said twiddling his paws around.

_I glared at him. _"Let me guess it has to do with what happened yesterday, and the snarling today. I'm just going to guess my new body isn't going to be human, is it?" I say.

_Toothless only nodded. I was right. Out of instincts I tackled him, making contact by pinning him to the ground and snarling in his face._

"Hiccup, how did you . . . you know . . . that?" Snoutlout gestured to how I was positioned, keeping the dragon defenseless on the ground beneath me.

"Oh, you don't want to know Snoutlout. I think you should give me some space, okay with you?" I growled.

_Gods know I'm going to use my fire to burn Toothless' face when I become a night fury! I thought angrily._

"Agh I'm sorry! I'm an idiot. I know you're pissed about becoming a dragon but it was the only way to save you!" Toothless screeched.

_I squinted my face and hissed at him_. "What makes you think it is right to turn me into a night fury?" I growled.

_I felt something touch my right shoulder, well, more like go through it. I turned to see Astrid's worried eyes. I sighed. _"I-I guess I have to explain what you guys just all witnessed, don't I?" I sighed.

"If you wouldn't mind, because we have to get back to Berk." She said softly.

I nodded and let the dragon up.

"Sorry bud, you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm okay Hiccup. Not a bad take down in your human body." Toothless purred.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Huh? Oh nothing, it's nothing!" Toothless said.

"Ha-ha very funny, but this is not over!" I hissed.

"Hiccup, why are you making dragon sounds…and what did you mean by him being able to talk?" Astrid asked me.

"Okay so yes, technically speaking, I'm dead but not dead. The reason being that Toothless' bite caused a chemical reaction in my body, allowing me to stay alive. It's just… _just say it Hiccup; the worst thing that can happen is that they'll not believe you_… Huh, you see toothless' bite had venom in it. The venom contained a powerful magic which will allow my soul to have a new body. So I won't be in this form for much longer because I'll take my new one at midnight…one of a night fury." I exclaimed.

_What happened next I couldn't believe, how could I? _

_Astrid put her hand on my chest. Surprisingly, she touched my heart and she actually made contact, somehow. I knew what she was trying to do._ "Astrid no. You were granted your powers from the Skrill. Don't try to use them on me, it won't work. I'll be okay, I promise." I told her.

"No. I'm not trying to do what you think. I'm doing something a little different." She replied.

_I watched as she began to glow blue with the powers the Skrill had given her. Toothless had been striked as well by the Skrill, but he didn't get the power Astrid had. That's why she can read auras. _

_Suddenly, I feel really strange. The inside of my body feels as if it's being burned. I grit my teeth while growling. I look at Astrid but she's focused on what she wants her power to do. The pain becomes unbearable and I release an un-human like scream. I need to know what she's trying to do before something happens to my body, and fast. _"Astrid, w-what are you trying to do?" I ask,_ pain flowing through my body. Then it struck me. The transformation! Why didn't I think of that earlier?! She's using her powers on me to make the transformation stronger and faster. In this way, I'll pass out right after I change forms. That, or she's trying to absorb some of my venom so she can transform with me! The second one sounds like something she would do. _"Astrid no! You don't realize what you're doing! Please! You have to stop!" I snarled. "I will not let you go Hiccup. If you turn then I will too." _She said as she looked into my eyes. She smiled and with the last of her powers, she completed the venom transfer. I fell to my hands and knees, breathing in long, deep breaths, I felt as if I was suffocated. After a while, Toothless brought me my water pouch which I happily accepted. I drank down the cold water which helped to cool down my inner flames. I felt more comfortable to wait for the transformation to take place. For both Astrid and I. tonight will be the hardest night of our lives, well, new lives that is._

__Sometime later__

_We all mounted our dragons. Thank Thor my body can still take a mainly solid form. As I fly on Toothless, I unhook my prosthetic foot from the petal. _

"W-What are you doing Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

_I stepped off and fell to the earth below._

"Hiccup! Ugh, do I have to keep saving his butt all the time?" Toothless growled.

_I felt every little thing around me. I guess it's because I'm dead. One's senses are more aware when they are dead. I sensed Toothless coming closer but I didn't mind. I felt as though I'd reach the ground and be okay. I wouldn't be hurt in anyway._

"I swear Hiccup, for someone who is dead at the moment, you don't ever sit still!"Toothless growled.

_I closed my eyes and allowed my body to become very relaxed._

"Well, you don't have to catch me because I'm already dead. I'll be able to use my wings tomorrow. Remember, I've been in your body before, so I know what I'm doing." I said.

_He hissed at my comment. _

_I chuckled. I started to perform stunts in the air, laughing. I was enjoying the cool evening air that whipped around me, the whole world flying past me; all of which was bathed in the melting red sun's rays. Who knew I'd ever leave this world and come back in a new body? One that I could fly in? One that I could run in? I will be me again! Well, kind of. I think I free fell for at least ten minutes. The ground was within my reach. I positioned myself to slow my descent, which worked. I landed safely on the ground. My feet touched the surface, but I floated there staring up at the sky, my hands on my chest. The sky became littered with stars. Mom's in Vallahama and I'm supposed to be with her right now, sitting in the hall of heroes. Maybe my fate's not complete._

_Toothless landed not far from me giving me a very scary look._

"You jump off my back because you think 'oh I'm okay, I know what I'm doing!' No! Absolutely not! I don't want to lose you again because of you being so reckless!" Toothless cried.

_He was right. What I did was stupid and reckless. I may be dead but I'm pushing it. What happened if I was to hurt my new body?_

"I-I'm sorry, Toothless, I wasn't thinking. It's just that, something deep within me, called to me, telling me I'd be okay." I said sadly.

Toothless purred a sigh. "That's okay Hiccup, I understand."

"Y-You do?" I asked surprised.

_Toothless nodded._

_I smiled and so did he. We can't ever stay mad at each other for long periods of time._

"Now let's get home. Your dad's going to need to know about your transformation and Astrid too." He said.

"I'll join you soon. Th-there's some things I need to do first, you know, before I turn." I said.

_He nodded and joined the others, explaining to Astrid what was going on. _

_I sighed. I wanted to see my mom again. Sigh To see her face, to hear her voice, I miss her so much. I cried. The tears fell from my face, turning to sparkles as they left._

"I've missed you two my young dragon slayer, or should I say dragon trainer." Said a cool, soft voice.

_I turned around and gasped. I was now staring at my mom. Her armor was still dented from combat. Her auburn brown hair braided down the side of her head, she wore her Viking helmet on top. Her face was still as I remembered_. "M-mom?" I asked, tears overflowing.

She smiled. "I thought we agreed long ago that Vikings don't have feelings. This means we have to be strong. You are nothing like your father, Hiccup, you have things in you that no one else knows or even cares about."

"Mom I-I miss you. Dad misses you. I-I have found it lonely since you passed. I know my transformation would be permanent, but now that you're here, I'm willing to risk it. Can I go with you?" I cried into my mom's chest.

_She held me close to her; her smell of cinnamon still so strong. _

"And leave your father to take care of the dragons? Plus, your friends depend on your guidance. Not to mention Toothless needs you to help him fly. Doesn't he matter to you anymore?" She asked me.

_I sobbed harder._ "Yes, they all matter, but it's not right not having you there with me."

"I'm always there Hiccup. You may not see me but I see you." She said.

_I looked at her._ "What, do you mean?" I asked.

_She smiled._ "You'll learn in time my son. **But,** I will say this… in a few months, both lunar and solar eclipses will happen in the same day. On that day, you will be given a choice."

"A choice? What is it?" I asked.

"Well there are many, and they will be shown to you soon. On February 29 you must make your decision. Whichever choice you make will happen. Then there is no turning back. Once you're choice is made, it cannot be undone." She said.

_She was giving me a warning._

_I nodded as she said this._

"Good. Now I must go." She said pushing me away.

"B-But you only just got here." I said.

"I know, but even now that we're both dead it doesn't matter. Your soul is still not complete like mine is." She said.

"W-Will I see you again?" I asked.

_Mom nodded and then she was gone, but she said one more thing before she left._ "You'll see me more, and good luck in your new form, you'll love it."


End file.
